Columbia! What are you doing here?!
by RockyShocky
Summary: Columbia hangs on...R/R please...be nice-please no flames...SPECIAL APPEARENCES OF LINDSAY SARA AND JENN! WHOO!


A/N: Alright this is a very weird fanfic by me…I don't know why I am writing this but tell me if you like it or not in a review…please be kind about your flames though…anyway it's just, what if Columbia hung on? To find out what I mean by that you should read the fanfic further…and this is in Columbia's point of view.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The smoke piles…what is happening? I awake in the same place I was stunned- in the auditorium. I am right under the light and now I am making my way out the door of the auditorium. What is happening? Is a fire going on? There is smoke everywhere…can't think…sounds blocked out…cold, hot, and mixed. I can't breathe really…not with all the smoke, and suddenly I begin to rise slowly, and finally when I walk I push myself up into the air!  
  
Columbia: "Am I in space?" I ask myself aloud.  
  
Riff's voice: "WHO IS THAT?!"  
  
Magenta's: "Who is there?"  
  
Columbia: "Magenta! Riff Raff!"  
  
Magenta and Riff: "WHAT?! How could you be here?"  
  
Columbia: "Riff Raff…you…how could?"  
  
Riff Raff: "You were in the way of too many things, Columbia. I cannot forgive you in a weird way."  
  
Columbia: "But…please…take me back to…SWEET Transsexual…please…" I pleaded.  
  
Magenta: "Riff Raff…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Columbia. Magenta and I have no longer needed anything of your natures. You are to drop out of this castle at once, and never return."  
  
Columbia: "But,"  
  
Magenta sighed her head, not wanting to disagree with her brother, who would probably stun her for a long time. Magenta tended to look away and examine the keys on the control panel of the control room in the castle and boarded herself away from me, but I knew that she was just trying to get out of it.  
  
Columbia: "Magenta…please…" I begged. She turned around, shrugged, and went to examine her nails. I couldn't believe what was happening…and how old friends could go this way.  
  
Riff Raff: "Columbia, I will think about not killing you right now if you walk out of the room for a moment so that I can talk to Magenta."  
  
I shrug of course, and walk out of the room, not even baring any jealousy that Magenta is getting to hear a little secret because I know it is really nothing. I look around while back in there…something is happening. I over here only:  
  
Riff Raff: "How could you?"  
  
Magenta: "She is my friend…I had to do it…"  
  
Riff Raff: "If you replaced my gun with a stun gun…then what about Frank and Rocky? Will they too be bothering me now…?"  
  
Frank's voice: "As if on cue, I appear !" From behind. Columbia just turns away and laughs a bit, while Frank walks into the room as Rocky trails behind him silently.  
  
Rocky: "I can talk now! The stun gun had to have some sort of DNA device to make me have enough brains to begin to talk and SINGGG!"  
  
Frank: "Well, I liked you better with just muscles and no mind…oh well."  
  
Rocky: "Shut up."  
  
Riff Raff: "MAGENTA!"  
  
Magenta: "I couldn't let you kill Columbia! She did the tap perfectly in the Time Warp!"  
  
Riff Raff: "She fell!"  
  
Magenta: "That's an unimportant side effect to what happened! The red carpet tripped her!"  
  
Riff Raff: "I don't care…she just…DIE!" He got his stun gun off the wall and shoots Columbia, Frank, and Rocky.  
  
Magenta: "You only stunned them."  
  
Riff Raff: "AND YOU!"  
  
Magenta: "No…please don't…"  
  
Riff Raff had in his hand a knife, which I saw out of the corner of my sleepy eyes just as I blacked out. No other things happened to me, and I never woke up until I could imagine what seemed like five seconds, but really turned out to be hours or days because we were arrived at Transsexual.  
  
Columbia: "Beautiful…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Did she say something?"  
  
Magenta: "No! Of course not…you are really insane…"  
  
Riff Raff: "Alright…lets just load them into the castle where we can torture their dead bodies…"  
  
Magenta clears her throat.  
  
Riff Raff: "Accept for stupid Columbia."  
  
***  
  
Later, I see clearly and I look around the room. I see no one in sight, so I get up and brush some plaster off my self. I look around once again and hear a loud bang. I look in the other room.  
  
Riff Raff is whipping Frank and Rocky who are tied to chairs. Columbia gasps in the sight of Magenta being in another chair tied down, but she is receiving no torture, but she is being tied so that she cannot awake Columbia. Riff Raff comes over to Columbia with the whip when he hears a bang. He looks up at some plaster falling on his head. When the dust clears, three girls are standing in the room. One of them with brown hair kicks Riff Raff lightly over to the side a bit, taking the whip. With that, she ties it around her waste and calls on another one of her friends. This other friend has auburn hair and unties Frank and Rocky. She also runs over to Magenta as the last girl with red hair runs over and starts kissing Frank.  
  
Riff Raff: "Who are you?"  
  
Girl with red hair: "I am Lindsay."  
  
Girl with auburn: "I am Sara."  
  
Girl with brown: "I am Jenn."  
  
All three: "We are total RHPS fans-we can't let one of the cast members hurt the others whether emotionally or physically."  
  
Jenn: "Rocky is too…hot to get hurt like that, Riff."  
  
Sara: "Magenta is your sister-don't tie her up."  
  
Lindsay: "Mm…Frank." Her face is all full up with lip marks. Jenn and Sara laugh, as they see a flying monkey by the window. Jenn and Sara jump on, finally grabbing Lindsay with Frank on the flying monkey and fly away laughing insanely.  
  
THE END 


End file.
